twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson2091
Crimson2091 (Henry) is a user who joined the Thomas Wooden Railway Community on May 26, 2013. He makes Railway Series adaptations, TV series remakes, and has his own series, Adventures on Sodor. Beginnings Henry originally made spoofs of Thomas & Friends with his wooden trains for fun, but he saw that Flying Scotsman, which was an engine Henry always wanted as a kid, was getting rereleased in 2013. He wanted it and got it. That is what got him into collecting Thomas Wooden Railway. He started making actual stories with his wooden trains as well. He remembered watching Thomas videos on YouTube when he was younger dating back to 2007. Channels he remembered the most were Waylon8tor, TRAINSARECOOL2, Camscott, and ThomasWoodenRailway. In May 2013, he decided to make a YouTube channel. He was originally going to use the name "Crimson209" the same as his PlayStation name, but it was already taken. Crimson2091 was one of the suggested names, and that is how he got the name Crimson2091. 'Craziest Crash Contest' Henry uploaded his entry for Calebtrain's Craziest Crash Contest on August 14, 2013. It was about every version of Thomas that Henry had at the time crashing into the station master's house. He ended up getting 5th place and won a Wooden Railway Millie and a Take 'n' Play Harvey. The entry is one of Henry's most viewed videos with over 50,000 views. Here is the entry. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHjq-HuR9N0 WoodenRailwayOnly's Five Year YouTube Anniversary Contest Henry won 4th place in WoodenRailwayOnly's five-year anniversary contest, his entry was uploaded August 13th, 2015. The contest required you to make a remake of any kind, Henry remade Teething Troubles and won a 2004 Jack. Here is the entry. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4-Oj5HqSj8&t=34s Adventures on Sodor Adventures on Sodor is Henry's series that he has had going since he first started his channel. The first episode (which also happens to be his first video.) was called Wilbert saves the day. He frequently made episodes up until Summer of 2014, when he reached a writer's block and mainly made Railway Series Remakes. In early 2015, he decided to reboot the series. The important improvements were the addition of writing scripts and editing. In February 2016, he stopped making stories again and started mainly making T.V. series remakes since he was finally able to make decent ones, but in Summer 2017 he updated his set with major changes being having a sky backdrop and using ballast. This inspired him to reboot the series for a second time and he hopes that this time around it will be here to stay. Here's a playlist of the Adventures On Sodor episodes. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDh3LOac63NTnAsNlaGZP9l4GL3X6XKBk Railway Series Remakes Henry first started making these remakes in 2013. They stand out because of their minimalistic style, and them being Railway Series Remakes. He has made over 60 remakes, and they really show the evolution of his channel. Here's a playlist of his Railway Series Remakes. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDh3LOac63NQADw6FltqQ3Ix_Zm4naF8p T.V. Series Remakes Henry makes remakes of episodes from the T.V. series as well. He used to just film with the episode playing in the background, which limited the shots and angles he could use in the remakes. Once he started actually editing his videos, he was able to actually insert the audio into the video which meant he could use more shots and expanded the possibilities for remakes. He mainly sticks to the classic series as those are his favorite episodes and they aren't as long. Here's a playlist of his T.V. Series Remakes. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDh3LOac63NR-bWJPz0OvGapGt3VTKR2D Wooden Railway Reviews Henry does reviews on wooden railway items and simply calls them Wooden Railway Reviews. They are exactly what they sound like. Nothing more and nothing less. He does his reviews the old fashioned way where he simply has the item in front of the camera, talks about the item, and shows it off. He however sometimes does crossovers with other users where skits and stories usually come into play. As of September 2017, Henry decided that he wanted to focus mostly on his series, remakes, and adaptations, so another review from him is highly unlikely, considering that he doesn't enjoy them as much as he used to. Here's a playlist of his Reviews. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDh3LOac63NRWRKcDigijUa8w5HhVnLS2 'Customs' Henry was never really interested in making customs until February 2018 when he remembered that he had some really bad condition models from when he was a kid which were Thomas, Percy, and Edward. He decided to turn them into scrap engines because it's one of the easier kinds of customs to do and they could come in handy for set dressing, scenery, etc. He has also made a Jinty & Pug. He has made custom showcase videos on these. He hopes to make more customs in the future as he has some ideas for a few. Here's a playlist of his custom videos. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDh3LOac63NQZsORIkgRbIYPS5Md52Sin&disable_polymer=true [[TWR Community Radio|'TWR Community Radio']] In August 2019, Henry was apart of the group who brought back TWR Community Radio. He, along with Roman'sTWREmpire, host a show called "2091 Empire News" where they talk about current events in the TWR Community.Category:2013 Category:Active Members Category:TWR Community Radio Category:Custom Makers